Early reader story books for small children have been around for a long time. Variations on these children's books include waterproof books that can be taken into a bath tub or soft books that will not poke or cut the child when they hold onto it or contact it in any way. Further, the book must be durable to withstand the destructive nature of some children. Because children often fall asleep spontaneously, soft books and other toys are desirable to ensure that the child does not harm himself whenever he lies down. The present invention teaches a soft, padded, story book with audio recording and playback capability and further features an interchangeable story sheath.